User blog:Fatcats19/Poisonous Treasure of the Desert, Scorpio
Aleaqarab Info The Poisonous Treasure of the Desert, Scorpio is one of the Crusaders of the constellations and one of the Zodiac Generals. As the covert assasin and spy, the Scorpion carries out his missions from the shadows. As much as he carries out missions assigned by the Dark Hound warrior of Pluto, he does so in his own way. He was a thief living in a desert realm before he was called to defeat a great evil threatening the universe along with fellow chosen ones. He now resides in the Aether world 's Area of Pluto, where he guards the shades ready to depart the mortal world. Appearance When assuming a mortal guise, Scorpio resembles a handsome and mysterious man of Middle-Eastern descent with an air of charisma around him. His eyes seem to gaze into one's soul and he wears loose-fitting clothes no matter the location. Sometimes, he appears in the garb of an ancient Egyptian Pharoah, only that there is a scorpion on the headdress instead of the usual snake. He also looks calm on the outside, though his soul burns with a passion that can be seen in his eyes. In his Crusader form, he wears black armor with golden hieroglyphs engraved on his gauntlets, boots and the loincloth. Said armor is modeled on a deathstalker scorpion, with a stinger tail at the back and pincers on the gauntlets. Sometimes, the Poisonous Treasure of the Desert assumes the form of a scorpion-man with deadly poisons in his sting. Personality One thing that can be admired about the Poisonous Treasure of the Desert is his ability to stay calm in dangerous situations. Sure, his friends may panic around him, but he keeps his head, analysing the state of things before he takes action. Whens he takes action though, he becomes passionate and focused, sometimes to the point of obsession on doing whatever it takes to rectify the problem. When explorers asked some of his friends about that, they would say this might as well be the end result of Scorpio learning to control his emotions during his time as a student in the Aether world's university. The idiom "still waters run deep" sums up Scorpio's nature well. He may look calm on the surface, but then things happen and he vents his passion and anger, like a volcano beginning to erupt after a long sleep. His tenacity and passion in his tasks was such that the Dark Hound warrior of Pluto appointed him to pursue shades that cause trouble on Earth and other dimensions. It is one way for the Scorpion to harness his aggression to constructive ends. The Thief of Life, as his enemies call him, is quite persuasive, speaking in a dignified manner befitting a gentleman, which might explain the difficulty of saying "no" to his requests. Problem is, if rejected, Scorpio would become resentful and perhaps, plot the humiliation of the person who refused him. At least, he is honest about these facts. Scorpio's jealousy and thirst for revenge though might be his major flaw. Not only will he exact vengeance on folks who refuse him, no matter how polite, he would also do so on those who had lied to, slandered and restricted him in his duty. He has a rather nasty habit of going overboard in his revenge plots, though it is a good thing that no one dies in them (they take the form of cruel pranks, after all). His desire to surpass those above him due to believing they are a threat to his position has been known to bite him in his backside numerous times, though he is disdainful of men who would kill because of envy. His secrecy can cause misunderstandings between him and his teammates, though they are quickly resolved as they have quickly begun. The Poisonous Treasure likes to be alone most of the time, though he hangs out with others if requested. The Wandering Hunter of the Sky, Orion fears him because of an incident where Scorpio's jealousy of Orion being a better fighter than him resulted in the former attacking the latter and poisoning him. While Orion has recovered from the experience, he still isn't willing to befriend Scorpio. Given his nature, only Chameleon, Lupus and his masters, the planetary warriors (especially Dark Hound) are the only ones to truly know his deepest thoughts. Powers Poison Generation Poison Manipulation * Burn Sting - injects burning venoms Pincer Claw * Vise Grip * Scissor Claws Acid Generation Pheromone Generation Category:Blog posts